Return of the X
by Mayday Parker
Summary: Red X is back! Can the Titans defeat him a second time?


Return of the

X

A one shot

There he was, Red X. Robin's alter ego standing right in front of the Zinotheum supply vault for the second time. But just like the first time he was wearing his belt. If he'd gotten Robin's original or just made a new one was undecided but the fact still remained that he was now armed. He blasted one of the _x_'s from his hand, which blew the door down.

"This is too easy." He chuckled as he walked in.

"That's right. But guess what? We're ready to play." Came one of Robin's one liners. Red X spun around to see the Titan boys standing in the doorway. Then he turned back around to see the girls hovering in front of him.

"Good. Who wants to start?" Red X said in a playful voice.

"That would be me." Cyborg said as he fired his sonic-canon at X but he cartwheelled out of the way. The blast nearly hit the girls but they flew to safety. Next, BB took a try. He turned into an elephant and charged towards the copied bad guy. But X was ready. Jumping up and doing a triple back-flip, he landed square on the green elephant's back. Beast Boy halted to stop, but it was too late. X stuck an _x_ on the back of his neck and jumped off. As soon as X was off BB felt an electric shock run through his entire body. He yelped in pain before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos." Raven chanted as she levitated the safe door into the air then hurled it at Red X. Thinking quick, X did a round-off back handspring out of the way.

"Looks like your aim could use a little work." He teased as he pulled three red x's from between his fingers. (A/N think Nightwing's disk thingys.)

"Thankfully, mine's much better." He said as he threw them at her. Raven created a black force field around herself. The goth beauty watched as the first two hit the force field and blew up.

"Wanna try again?" She said sarcastically as the force field disappeared.

"Not really." X replied with a tricky smile as Raven suddenly remembered the third x bomb. Before she had time to create another force field the third bomb attacked right to her stomach and exploded, sending her flying into a wall.

"Do not touch them!" The powerful alien yelled at the thief as she hit him with everything she had. But just like the first time he dodged every one.

"Sorry, babe." He said as he shot an _x_ at her, trying to pin her to the wall.

"Eek!" She shrieked as the _x_ came towards her but Robin did a wall kick right at her pulling her out of the way.

"Gotta go, kids." Red X said as he waved goodbye and ran towards the doorway but Robin wasn't going to let him get away this time. He pulled out an explosive disk and hurled it at the wall that had the door. The disk made a perfect shot. It hit the wall just as Red X got to it. By the time he noticed it the thing had already blown up. It didn't create a huge explosion like most would have expected. It created deep cracks in the wall which led all the way up to the ceiling and all the way down to the floor. Red X turned around to face Robin, most likely to say a sarcastic remark, but he never had the chance. Red X and the two conscious Titans looked up at the ceiling right above Red X. It was going to crumble! To make it even worse, all the strain on the floor was causing it to brake apart!

"Let's get out of here!" Robin commanded.

"What about the others?" Starfire questioned. Robin opened his mouth to say something but it never made it out. The whole room began to shake. Suddenly the floor began to crumble just as the roof began to collapse.

"Oh no, Raven!" Starfire yelped as she noticed Raven, still unconscious, lying not far from where Red X was standing; a piece of roof was going to fall right on top of her! Starfire jumped into the air and began to jet towards Raven. She and the rubble seemed to have gotten into a race to see who would reach Raven first. Thankfully, Starfire won as she picked up Raven pulling her to safety. But the rubble seemed to want revenge so it picked up speed and landed right on Starfire's foot. Starfire gasped as the rock pulled her to the ground and stopped her from moving. The sudden tug had caused Starfire to drop Raven who was now in a safe spot.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he saw that she was stuck.

"I can not move..." Starfire began but she stopped when she felt someone gently touch her arm.

"Come on. Let's get you out." Red X said almost kindly as bent down to pull the rock off Star's foot. For a brief moment she just stared at him. Why was he trying to help her? Starfire never got the chance to think about it because she suddenly felt no ground underneath her.

It was one of the worst things Robin ever seen. Before he could do anything to stop it; he saw Red X and his best friend fall into a giant crater in the floor.

"Starfire!" He yelled after her but it didn't do any good. By the time He reached the edge of the hole the roof had caved in, blocking his entrance.

"Basement. They're in the basement." He said to himself as he started towards the stairs.

The next thing Starfire knew she was lying on my back on the floor. She slowly sat up and rubbed her sore head. The beautiful Tamaranian looked around trying to figure out where she was. When she did Star noticed something next to her. It was Red X. He seemed unconscious but she could tell he was alive. Without even thinking about it she began to reach towards him but quickly came to her senses and pulled her hand back, almost if Red X was a rattlesnake about to strike.

"He was willing to help me. Now, I must be willing to do the same." Starfire whispered to herself as she slowly reached over and put her hand on Red X's shoulder. He didn't move so she slowly rolled him over onto his back, letting his head rest in her lap.

"Oh, my head." Red X moaned as he began to come to.

"You are alright?" Starfire asked hopefully as Red X slowly opened his eyes to look at her. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped. If he was a villain why would she care if he's ok? For a moment he just stared at the angelic girl who was staring down at him hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" He asked as he jumped up and held out his hand to Starfire.

"Yes, I am ok." She replied as she carefully slipped her hand into his. X nodded as he pulled Starfire to her feet.

"Thank you." She said in her cheery voice.

"You're...welcome." Replied Red X, who was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"No, for trying to help me earlier, when I was trapped under the rock." She corrected him gently.

"Oh....well, you're welcome." He said again.

**By now I had made it down the stairs and was trying to figure where Starfire was and just praying she was ok. **

**"Why did you try to help me?" I heard Star's voice ask. I sighed with relief in hearing her talk and knowing she was ok. But who was she talking to? I got my answer when I reached the corner. I nearly had a heart attack. There she was standing with her back to me, with Red X standing only about a yard in front of her! I still don't know why but I stayed out of sight and waited to see what X was going to do.**

**"Well?" Starfire said persistently. X seemed to be having trouble coming up with an answer.**

**"I just didn't want you dead that's all. You're too much fun to fight." He replied. Starfire just smiled like the answer seemed to have pleased her.**

**"Who are you?" She asked quietly.**

**"You think I'm just going to tell you? Just like that?" Red X said in a teasing voice.**

**"I thought it was worth a try." She replied innocently. I smiled. I had always liked that about her. Sure, her innocence got her into trouble sometimes but...I wouldn't have her any other way. Red X seemed to be thinking the same thing because he let out a small sigh.**

**"You really want to see?" He asked, making it sound more like a challenge than a normal question. I couldn't believe my ears! What was he up to? **

**"You are serious?" Starfire asked hopefully. **

**"Yes, but only on two conditions." Red X answered. **

**"Which are?" Starfire questioned with a slightly joyous tone.**

**"You can't tell anyone. Not even your teammates." X replied in serious tone which didn't seem right coming for him. **

**"You mean I would have to lie? I could not do that!" Starfire replied with a mixture of shock and determination in her voice. **

**"That was Starfire for you. She hates to lie. And she's no good at it anyway." I thought to myself.**

**"Ok." Red X started as he thought for a second. "How about you can tell Robin but neither of you can tell the other three."**

**"I....I suppose." Starfire halfheartedly agreed after a moment of thinking.**

**"Hmm, I wonder why he chose me." I thought but quickly pushed the thought out of my mind.**

**"What is the second condition?" The kind girl asked. **

**"After you see who I am you'll have to pay me back." He said with his usual mysterious grin. It was obvious that neither Starfire nor I had any idea what he meant by that. **

**"What do you mean?" She asked with that look of pure curiosity that the other Titans and I had become used to. **

**"You'll see." He said in the same tricky voice. Starfire gave him an unsure look as she crossed her arms. **

**"Don't worry. No one will get hurt or anything like that." He reassured. For some reason that I don't think Starfire even knew she decided to trust Red X. **

**"Do we have a deal?" X asked. **

**"Agreed. A deal." Starfire replied. **

**"Alright then. Go ahead." Red X said as he took two steps closer to her. At first Starfire didn't seem to understand what he wanted her to do. When she figured it out she nodded her head and slowly reached her hands up and put them just under his mask. Carefully, she began to pull it off. She had succeeded in a matter of seconds and what we saw caused us both to temporarily stop breathing. What we saw was a teenage boy about our age. He had ice-blue eyes and familiar jet black hair in an even more familiar style. What we saw was ME! **

**"R...Robin?" She stuttered. **

**"Almost." He replied. **

**"Almost?" Starfire asked.**

**"Yeah, I'm Robin from an alternant-dimension." X replied calmly. **

**"But I have already seen one and he did not look like..." She began but X cut her off.**

**"Yeah, I know. But there are many different dimensions, Cutie." Red X replied in his usual up-to-no-good voice. Now things were starting to make more sense, but if he called Starfire "cutie" one more time I think I would have been ready to rip his head off. **

**"Oh. Well, you look more like Robin but..." Her voice trailed off. **

**"But what?" He asked. **

**"I have not seen his eyes so I do not know if his are blue like yours." She replied sweetly. **

**"Oh. Any other differences?" He said in a joking voice. **

**"Actually, yes. You are a thief he is not." She continued.**

**"Yeah, I expected that one. Anything else?" He asked again. **

**"You are taller." She finished. She knew that I was about an inch or two taller than her (A/N ok, not in the show but work with me here.) and had noticed Red X was four to five inches taller than her. At that moment Red X actually broke into a smile as he took a small step closer to her; which she didn't seem to appreciate. **

**"You forgot one." He said quietly. **

**"I did? What?" Starfire asked curiously, cocking her head to one side.**

**"Robin isn't brave enough to do this." Red X replied. Starfire didn't even have time to think about what happened next. I gasped as I felt my heart stop. In one quick movement X had put his hand under Star's chin, tilting it up and.........and.......gulps...pulled her lips to his giving her a kiss! **

**_When I had seen him come towards me I had taken a step back but it had not been enough. But I had been far enough away so that his lips barely touch mine. Just the thought of a criminal so close sent a shiver up and down my spine. I had tried to pull away but Red X had put his second hand around my waist. Of course, I was stronger but for some reason I could not overpower him. A concept I still can not understand. I held my hands up in front of me, ready to starbolt him. _**

I couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe myself! I was still standing behind the corner. I had been ready to jump out and punch Red X but something held me back. It was a little voice inside my head telling me to wait and see what Starfire would do. I don't know why but I decided to stay in my hiding spot.

Even thought Starfire had her back to me I could see that her face had turned nearly as ruby red as her hair. She blinked her eyes, which were three times their normal size, like she was trying to keep them from popping out. I saw her hold up her hands. Wonder what she is going to do?

**_I was about to starbolt him but I stopped. I had just realized something. To use a starbolt I would have to feel righteous furry, which most would say would have been easy but it was not. I could not...what is it? Oh, yes, 'put my finger on it' but something felt...right. I noticed Red X had loosened his grip on my waist like he was giving me a chance to pull back but I decided to surprise him. I still had my hands out so I gently put them on his shoulders, closed my eyes, and took a small step closer. I know I felt Red X smile as he retightened his grip on my waist and moved his hand that had under my chin to around my waist. _**

**_This is going to sound very strange but there was something familiar about his touch. It is said that girls can recognize each boys' kiss (A/N Like on "Spider-Man"). And even though I had never been kissed before, I recognized Red X's. But I did not know to whom it belonged to. He was Robin from an alternant-dimension but still; Robin had never kissed me, unless you count in my favorite dreams. I knew how much Robin meant to me. But I knew he would never feel the same about me. _**

I couldn't believe it! Starfire was actually going to let Red X kiss her?! The last time he had even gotten close she had blasted him for it. I couldn't believe it. One reason I'd always loved her is because she was so trustworthy. Wait, did I just say 'loved'?! I must be imagining things. But she was my girlfriend; I would've thought I'd known what she'd do. Wait a minute...did I just say 'girlfriend'? I couldn't have. She's my good friend that's what I must have meant. Wow, I must have hit my head or something...

Anyway, have you ever felt your stomach tie into a knot and drop to your feet? That's want mine did because at that point. I also felt this horrible pain in my chest but I didn't know what it was. It was something I'd never felt before. Like something inside me was being broken or ripped apart. And the longer I stood there the worse the pain got. I was pulled from my thoughts when Red X suddenly pulled back.

"**Now, we're even." He said softly. Starfire just smiled and nodded her head. **

"**I gotta go." He said as he took his mask from Starfire and ran towards the wall, did a wall kick towards the blocked exit, activated the cloaking devise and was gone. For a moment Starfire just stood there staring into space. **

"**Robin! Raven! Cyborg! Beast Boy!" She suddenly yelped remembering that her friends could be in danger. She immediately spun around and ran towards the door. Robin gasped when he saw her coming because he didn't want her to know he had been standing there the whole time. He quickly ran in the opposite direction a few yards then turned around and ran back towards Starfire like he was just getting there. But Robin had forgotten how fast Starfire could run, so they both came around the corner at the same, nearly colliding.**

"**Robin! You are unharmed?!" She asked with concern filling her voice as she looked him over. Robin couldn't help but smile at her loyalty and kindness. **

"**Yeah, Star, I'm fine. You?" He asked in reply.**

"**I am a little sore but yes, I am ok." She replied in her sweet voice.**

"**Where is Red X?" Robin asked pretending he didn't know.**

"**He escaped through the roof. I did not stop him. I am sorry" She said as she hung her head. **

"**It's ok. He's a thief and a master of tricks. His art is escaping." Robin replied trying to hide the anger he now had towards Red X. **

"**Are the others with you?" She asked. **

"**No, they're still upstairs." He replied. **

"**Come, we must go help them." Starfire instructed as she grabbed Robin's arm and ran towards the stairs. By the time they reached the top floor again Raven and the others had come to and were now beginning to crawl back to their feet. **

"**Yo, where's Red X?" Beast Boy asked. **

"**He got away." Robin answered slowly. Seeing that he was obviously ticked off no one bothered to comment as they began their trip back to the Tower. The Titans were halfway home when Robin' communicator beeped. **

"**It's Red X!" He almost gasped.**

"**Again?" Cyborg moaned. **

**Unfortunately, it was Red X, for the second time that night. He had now broken into the Soto Warehouse. What he was doing there no one knew but he had broken in, that was all the Teen Titans needed to know. Thankfully, the warehouse wasn't that far from where they were so they got there in no time. Cyborg pushed the door open to find Red X standing there like he'd been waiting for them.**

"**Long time, no see." He said in a mocking voice. **

"**Teen Titans, GO!" Robin commanded. This time the battle was a lot shorter. Because they were already exhausted, the Titans were taken down more easily. **

"**Bang!" Cyborg had been electrocuted, temporarily disabling him.**

"**Bam!" Beast Boy was now pinned to the wall.**

"**Boom!" The girls were now stuck to the floor with Starfire's arm forced over Raven's mouth so she couldn't use her powers. **

**That just left Robin and Red X to duke it out alone. This was actually fine with Robin. This gave him a chance to work off some of the built up anger he had towards X. But when Robin got into these states he seemed to lose some of his common sense, which was why Red X would now have the upper hand. Robin let a furious scream as he tried to punch Red X in the stomach but he dodged and countered with a karate kick, right in Robin's side. Robin winced in pain as he hit a stack of wooden crates and fell to the floor. He painfully got to his feet ready to continue the fight but Red X was ahead of him. He now had a giant _x_ on the back of his hand (A/N "X") which he used to force Robin up against the wall. Robin pushed and squirmed but Red X's hold was to strong. **

"**I know you saw." Red X said suddenly, making it sound like he was gloating. **

"**What are you talking about?!" Robin snapped. **

"**During our little game of hide-and-seek. You did great at the seeking but terrible at the hiding. I saw you looking around the corner." X explained. **

"**You shouldn't have..." Robin growled but X finished for him. **

"**Kissed your girlfriend?" Red X mocked.**

"**She's not my..." Robin began but Red X cut him off again. **

"**Technically, no, but you like her as one. Besides, Kid, I only kissed her for your sake." Red X said in a halfway serious tone.**

"**What do you mean 'for my sake'?" Asked a very confused Robin. **

"**Like I said before you weren't brave enough to kiss her so I decided to give you a little motivation." Red X continued. **

"**And sense I've done my job I think it's time I said, 'later'." Red X said as he suddenly let go of Robin and ran out the door disappearing into the night. Red X had been holding him so tight Robin had to catch his breathe for a few seconds before he went to freeing his friends who had been on the other side of the room and, much to his delight, hadn't heard the conversation. **

**The trip back to the Tower was quiet. It is hard to say if everyone was just too tired or didn't want to mention Red X getting away for fear of ticking Robin off again. Once they reached their ten-story home Cyborg finally decided to break the silence. **

"**Well, I don't know about ya'll but I'm going to bed." He said like he was trying to lighten everyone up a bit. **

"**Yeah, two battles in one day. It'll wear a Titan out." Beast Boy added with a yawn. **

"**I'm going to bed too. I don't feel well." Robin said in an emotionless tone as he walked towards his room before anyone could ask him what was wrong, because he knew a certain Tamaranian angel would and he just couldn't face her right now. He slowly closed his door behind him and lay down on his bed. Since the lights soon went off Robin guessed that the other four had gone to their rooms as well. Robin was just drifting of to sleep when he heard a knock at his door. For a few moments he silently battled with himself concerning whether or not he should answer it. He finally decided he would so he slowly got up and opened the door to find a very concerned looking Starfire. **

"**Robin, how are you not feeling well? Is there anything I can do to make you better?" She asked with a worry filled voice. **

"**I'm fine, Star, just tired." He said reassuringly. He couldn't stand to see her so worried over his problems. **

"**I know something that will, as you say 'will brighten your evening'." Starfire said with an excited smile. Robin couldn't help but smile back at the innocent girl in front of him. **

"**What is it?" Robin asked not even bothering to correct Starfire's saying. **

"**I can not tell you here. Follow me, please." Starfire said as she motioned to the door that led to the roof. Robin nodded as he followed the redheaded girl to the roof. **

**It was a beautiful night. The city around the Tower was still lit up which gave the impression that the Tower was standing in the middle of a sea of stars. The beautiful lights in the sky twinkled in the navy, pitch-black sky. Starfire led Robin to the edge of the roof which was the best place to feel the gentle breeze. **

"**What did you want to tell me?" Robin asked softly, pretending he didn't know. **

"**Believe it or not, I know who Red X is!" Starfire exclaimed.**

"**You WHAT? How? When?" Robin asked trying to sound surprised. **

"**I do not even know why but he let me see." Starfire explained, not noticing how calm Robin looked. **

"**So who is he?" He asked.**

"**He is you." She said calmly.**

"**What?" Robin questioned.**

"**He is you from another dimension." The gentle teen replied.**

"**Hmm. Well, that explains how he knew how to operate the suit and take all of us out." Robin said thoughtfully as Starfire nodded her head. **

"**He didn't hurt you or anything when you were down in the basement did he?" Robin asked, curious if Starfire would tell him about the kiss.**

"**Why do you ask?" She inquired. **

"**Just making sure." Robin said in reply.**

"**Robin, I must be honest with you. I know you saw what happened." Starfire confessed as she turned away from him. **

"**You....do?" Robin stammered. **

"**Yes and having said that I also wish to apologize." She said as she turned back to him. **

"**For what?" Robin asked. **

"**For...for letting Red X kiss me." Starfire stuttered as her cheeks turned pink. Just the thought of that brought the pain back to Robin's chest.**

"**But you don't have to apologize." Robin said gently as he put his hand on her shoulder.**

"**Yes, I do. I should never have let him do that." Starfire continued. **

**Robin couldn't resist asking, "Why?"**

"**Do you not know?" Starfire asked with a bit of a mysterious smile. **

"**No." Robin replied calmly even though he had a hopeful guess.**

"**It would have been wrong because...because my heart already belongs to you, Robin" She cooed softly. **

"**Really?" Robin said as if it was a statement instead of a question as he stepped closer to her.**

"**Would I lie to you?" She asked gently as she carefully touched his face. **

"**No." Robin whispered as he ran some of his fingers through her scarlet locks. **

I knew now what she meant to me. I loved her; I couldn't deny it any longer. I knew that she loved me. She had just told me, in her own way of course. Now I felt this growing urge to tell her how much I loved her. It had started where I had felt the pain earlier. The pain, I suddenly realized it was gone! It had been replaced with a warmth that seemed to be moving through out my entire body. I couldn't say 'no' any more.

**Giving himself completely over to his heart Robin leaned down and gently put his lips to hers, as his second hand began to drift to Starfire's lower back. Starfire sighed happily into Robin's mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting to be as close to him as she could. Robin couldn't decide what he liked better; the feel of her so close, the magical scent of her hair, or knowing that she loved him as much as he loved her. Starfire smiled as she deepened the kiss; feeling Robin gently run his hand up and down her back. Time seemed to have no meaning; the only thing that mattered to them was each other, and the kiss; but not just any kiss, the one they had both waited so long for.**

**Neither one of them ever wanted it to end but unfortunately it had too. Slowly Robin began to pull back, knowing that if he didn't do it now he never would be able to. As soon he did he opened his mouth to say something but Starfire her finger gently over his mouth. Robin looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and smiled. **

"**She's right. There's nothing left to say." He thought to himself as Starfire closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. Robin smiled as he held her tight and turned his gaze back to the city.**

**What neither one of them knew was that there was someone watching them. There was a dark figure standing on the roof of a building near the shore. He was in a black jumpsuit with a red x on his chest. He had unruly onyx hair and ice-blue eyes. He slowly twisted the skull mask in his hands as he watched our young couple. **

"**That's my boy." He said quietly as he pulled the mask back on. He stared to walk to the other edge of the roof but not before stopping to look at the two teenagers one more time. **

"**Until we meet again, Robin." He whispered as he jumped to the ground and disappeared into the shadows. **

**The End**


End file.
